Blind Sided
by alicorn7
Summary: Buffy and Willow add a slow dance and mix gently
1. Default Chapter

**Blind Sided**

"Oh my god. They are everywhere." Said Willow, as she watched couples kissing. "I could really get to hate New Year."

Buffy laughed and they walked up to the door of the Scarlet Cloak.

A stone arch and six steps, secluded the entrance to this female only bar. Buffy threaded her arm into Willow's, as they approached the door.

"That's it Buffy, boost my ego," smiled Willow. Although this pretence of being a couple, to get into the Scarlet Coat, had become almost second nature for them.

"Nasty job but someone's got to do it." Said Buffy, suggestively winking at her friend.

Willow laughed and smiled at her friend, adoration in her eyes. When they went out, they tried to forget about their messy lives and never deserted one another.

In the olden days, before the great love took Anya and Xander from their nights out, they had lived at the Bronze. These days, they took turns going to the Bronze and the Scarlet Coat, paying homage to both of their lifestyle choices.

Once ensconced just off the dance floor with drinks in hand, they people watched. Gazing at those dancing Buffy placed her drink on the shelf, removed Willow's from her hand and did the same. "C'mon" she mouthed dragging her to the dance floor.

Drowning in the music, Willow played her usual game of pulling back from really flirting with her friend, instead she over did the comments, so that she could get away with what she was thinking because it she hammed it up so. She'd been doing it for months, slowly allowing herself to feel comfortable with letting out some of her unrequited feelings, in a way that she and Jane could both handle. Whenever they danced she watched that beautiful body move, its rhythm, those eyes light up, that smile explode and her insides would long to brush against Buffy, but all she did was camply mouth lyrics to her, in apparent homage to the 80's disco revival.

For she had once drunkenly confessed her attraction, during a primitive Beer led episode and the embarrassment of being drunkenly patted on the head, like a sweet child, by her also primitive Beer led best friend, was something she didn't want to go through again. So Willow vowed that she would never get that drunk or honest with her friend again.

Buffy though seemed oblivious to her discomfort and was moving so temptingly tonight, almost touching her, tempting her with her eyes and almost touching her again, tempting her with more near misses than usual, invading her dance space. Willow threw the thoughts that were forming in her mind aside and dismissed these events as a result of an overcrowded dance floor. Freud would have a field day in her head, she thought and quietly laughed out loud. Having regained her balance she let the music take over again.

The music shifted into smoochy and she looked awkwardly at Buffy. Who just shrugged? As Willow turned to leave the dance floor, a hand halted her and she turned back, to be presented with Buffy's smiling face. "C'mon, your dying for a slow dance. So I better catch you before someone else does."

Willow stood momentarily puzzled, then she saw a woman, heading towards them, her intent face and eyes centred on her Buffy. Her mind quickly translated Buffy's words to read, 'defend me'.

Although the idea of her defending the Slayer, would in most realms, be just plain silly, Buffy just hadn't mastered the art of turning a woman down, without it becoming a scene, so Willow had become adept at stepping in protectively when required. Willow wasn't really large with the butch, but she had just figured that if she just did what Buffy would do if the roles were reversed, that would do it and it worked just fine.

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned and stepped towards her friend, her only thought defending her friend from the need to fend off unwanted attention. She boldly stepped into the no go zone of Buffy's dance space, for once not conscious of any possible miss-interpretation.

After a brief organisation of limbs, Buffy being smaller, they settled, Willow's arms were rested on Buffy's shoulders, as she wound her arms around Willow's waist. Buffy tilted her head into Willow's until their foreheads kissed and they smiled at each other. 'mission accomplished' thought Willow as out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman change course.

As they began to dance Willow remembered the last time they had been this close, Tara had left and she had been crying. Buffy had held her as she sobbed, she could still remember the depth of those breaths and the little shakes that had run through her. She had felt such a looser, first Oz then Tara. That was when she had given up all hope.

But now all Willow could feel was the warmth of Buffy's body. She could smell her scent; almost feel her skin, through that tantalisingly thin top. The swaying of Buffy's legs and hips against hers, was very distracting, but it was all but irrelevant compared to the sensation of Buffy's breasts pressing against hers. She lost sanity in fits and spats; sure she was in a dream, or in hell, depending on where she imagined this would go. Her mind a helter skelter of roads, each either an opportunity or a disaster, from one second to the next. Sweet insanity bathed her mind.

Willow could feel her nipples hardening and her sex tighten. 'Dear God' she thought, 'Buffy must notice. The whole world is able to see how aroused I am.' Madness ran over her as heady as ambrosia and she enjoyed the partial asphyxiation that was this moment of fear.

Buffy turned her head and rested it on Willow's shoulder, her breath tickling the bare skin she found there. The nape of Buffy's neck drew Willow's gaze and she imagined how it would taste to kiss that one spot, where both Angel had tasted her, just how sensitive and tasty was her legendary neck. 'Bad Willow, Bad Willow' she chastised herself.

She felt Buffy gently hug her and heard her whisper, "Thankyou."

"Anytime," she replied in a voice she hardly recognised as her own.

"What are you thinking?" she heard Buffy ask.

Willow sighed and lifted her eyes to look at their companions on the dance floor, searching for a thought to replace those she could not utter. "Look at them. Kissing and teasing. Sometimes I miss that so much."

"I'll kiss you." Buffy replied.

Willow stopped moving and Buffy raised her head to hear her carefully reply, "Thanks for the offer Buffy, but that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why, Will." Buffy asked innocently.

"Cos, it would mess with us. I'd hate me in the morning and although you'd try very hard not to, so would you." On a lighter note she added. "Aside of which, I wouldn't want to tempt you." Willow winked, hamming it up again.

"What if I want to be tempted?" She quietly and suggestively replied.

Not taking Buffy's saucy look at face value, she played along and pulled her closer. "Gee tempting you, there's a fantasy come true." She raised her eyebrow as lecherously as she could manage.

"One fantasy coming up." Buffy replied and before Willow could react, she claimed her lips.

At first dumbstruck she froze. Not knowing what to do as Buffy gently massaged her lips. Such soft warm lips, tempting, teasing – she surrendered to the need within her. Buffy's lips made hers so sensitive to each brush, taste, and caress. Buffy's lips were so edible, the promised taste filled her and she was in. Exploring, savouring, pulling her closer. 'I'm dreaming' she assured herself.

Then Buffy invaded her mouth and she was no longer holding, she was clinging. Her legs divorced her and her senses exploded. She groaned.

All attempts at dancing ended as they drowned in each other. Hands began to travel, caress, cling, and tease. Independent of music, fuelled by desire. Willow devoured her with almost blinding desperation.

Buffy groaned as she recaptured the kiss and invaded Willow again. 'Oh God she tastes so sweet', Willow thought, and reality came crashing in. 'I'm kissing Buffy.' She slowly pulled back.

As she did so Buffy sighed and almost whispered, "Mmm, better than a fantasy" and as she opened her eyes, to see Buffy smiling.

"I uhh..." No words came. She stood like a fool, her arms still wrapped around her friend, her insides spinning. "I'm confused." She managed.

"Yep that's apparent." Buffy grinned. When Willow didn't reply, she added, "What are you confused about, you wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?" She asked slightly tensing at having asked the question.

"Well yeh." She gulped. "But that was, well it was..." Again no words. The only ones she could think of couldn't be said; 'What the hell am I meant to say? That was so incredible, I'm still shaking. Can I make love to you.' But instead she said "I'm in recovery. You can kiss a girl dumb you know. Not that I'm dumb, Hello high IQ here. But,...You,...I,...I well,...Okay, inability to babble coherently equals, kissed dumb"

"That wasn't my intention." Buffy replied seriously.

'Okay she wants to do serious, here goes.' Thought Willow, "What was your intention?" she asked.

"To do something we have both wanted for a very long time. Are you sorry?"

"Oh God, Buffy. No."

"Good." Buffy smiled and disentangled herself. "Time for another drink, I think." And she led a dumb Willow off the dance floor.

Willow sat on the toilet floor reminding herself it wasn't a dream. They had kissed. No, they had devoured each other. On the dance floor of the Scarlet Cloak. Buffy had kissed her!!?? not a peck, but, a real kiss. Okay so she had deepened the kiss, but Buffy had followed.

What the hell did it mean? Would they kiss again? Was this a once off curiosity solver? Why hadn't she stopped it sooner?

Buffy was in their dorm room now, making coffee. Behaving as she always did when they got back from a night out. 'I bet she's not racking her brains over what this means.'

'This is ridiculous, we were both lonely, both a little drunk, it was nothing more. Bad Beer, very Bad Beer.' She told herself and having set her head as level as it was going to get, she headed back to their room.

Buffy was just picking up the two cups. "There you go." And she handed one to Willow. "So, wanna watch a movie? I'm wide awake."

Willow flicked through the channels and picking an old chic flick, she returned to her cushion and coffee on the floor next to Buffy. Both leaning against her bed, as they always did, they settled in for a film fest.

"I'm getting to old for this 5am thing." Complained Buffy, as her knee clicked loudly and she glared at it accusingly.

"Pretend it didn't happen, denial is a wonderful thing." Grinned Willow.

"Is that what we're doing, Will?" She said changing tack.

"I guess so." Willow replied unable to keep a hint of her sadness, from invading her words. 'a few cryptic sentences, and its over.'

"Why. Will?"

"Because its easier than having to deal with it." Willow replied, realising this was not going to be a five line disappearance. She had some how been volunteered to do the leg work. "Easier than dissecting each others motives. You don't want to tell me it meant nothing and I don't need my ego to hear it." Her words sounded harsher than she had intended.

"I haven't said that. And I wasn't intending to." Buffy stated, turning to Willow as she spoke. "How can you assume it meant nothing to me. I care about you."

"As a friend, yes. But friends don't kiss like that, Buffy. At least not any friends I know. Kinda makes it hard to remain just friends." She ended.

"Why?"

"Cos, the relationship changes, when the kissing starts."

"I don't want to loose you as a friend, Will."

"Exactly, so we pretend it never happened." Willow replied, feeling that as the circle was closing, she was loosing her patience. She wanted this part over. She wanted to be able to relax with her friend and end a night out as they had a thousand times before.

"But I enjoyed kissing you and I may want to do that again." Persisted Buffy.

Willow's eyebrows almost flew off her face with shock as she half heard the words. "You what?"

"Didn't you like me kissing you?"

"Well yes, but it was something of a surprise, Buffy." Willow scrutinised Buffy's face, trying to read her mind and guess where this was going. "Not that I don't like surprises. Well actually I do." She quickly added as she saw the beginning of worry appear on her face. "Hey Buffy, you know I enjoyed that kiss. You curled my toes. But, I don't want to blow it up. Make it seem more than it was. If your honest, your not well....... sexually, let alone ........ romantically interested in me. Your might have been curious.....so that has been sated and..... I was always a safe bet." Too late she saw the anger in Buffy's face.

"I was not thinking that way, Willow. What a horrible thing to say. That you could think that I use you like that. What kind of woman do you think I am?" She seethed and then added to herself, "It went so much smoother when I planned this."

"Planned this?" Willow's eyebrow's knitted in confusion. "What Plan?"

"My plan to seduce you." She said looking Willow straight in the eye. "I just assumed you still found me attractive, minus the Beer. Not the case I guess."

"Your what? Okay now I know you had too many Beer's tonight. You are the most attractive woman I have known in my entire life. Your crazy...that's becoming apparent, but I wouldn't change a thing." Frustration and soft laughter filled her voice and somehow the release of the kiss, allowed her eyes to show that she meant every word. "But you've changed track on me, Buffy. Its no wonder, I don't have a clue where your coming from. How am I meant to react to what happened tonight? I'm sceptical of your motives, that's a given, but what did you expect, Buffy. I'm working in the dark here... so fill me in. What's going on here?" She let her fear and confusion become visible. "Is this curiosity, loneliness, ..." She never got to finish.

"You don't know? I can see it hasn't even occurred to you that I might want to seduce you, because its been running between us like electricity for months. I find you attractive, I want to be more than just friends." Buffy's eyes looked sadly hopeful. "I want to make love, I want to make love to you, I want you to make love to me. It's time Willow, well beyond time. We have danced around this for far too long". She raised her hand to Willow's cheek. "You know we have."

Silently Willow stared at her friend. A thousand thoughts fighting for a place at the front of her head. "But..." Not one thought made it to her mouth.

"Ahh, there's always a, But."

Collecting herself Willow regrouped her thoughts and proceeded. "But, I told you I found you attractive....remember Bad Beer? Why now? Then, you practically patted my head, like a small sweet child. Now you try to seduce me? Decide we should stop being just friends and make love. Why now? .....Buffy have you picked up any amulet's or made a badly worded wish to someone strange today? Hold on, are you the real Buffy, or another dimensions Buffy? Or maybe....." She stared at the carpet between them as she babbled her way to silence.

After a brief moment Buffy replied. "Back then, you know Bad Beer time, I was fighting it, you know, or you must have had some idea that I felt a connection between us, but you scared me. Okay? By the time I got past the fear, you were in a relationship or I was. When you first got the feelings, didn't you try to fight them?" She asked. "I hated it when you found Tara, but put it down to being possessive of my friend and jealous of the times she took you from me. I went out with Riley and Parker, to try and be normal. You know what I mean. But, now we are both single and have been for a while now. I have had time to grow up, if you like and sort out what I want from life. And what I want is you." She said placing her hand on Willow's folded leg.

"But your straight, you like men, they turn you on, not women. Okay you had that brief crush on Faith, that does not a Wicca make and you know it." Willow replied, going for her last logical argument, her last reason why this couldn't work.

"I may like men, that is to say I don't hate them. But, I'm in love with a woman and have been for far too long. You're my best friend, I'm sorry I don't have the Wicca cred, but I have never been _in love_ before. If I'd known I was going to fall _in love_ with a woman, I would have revised for the exam. But it wasn't on the list of options I was given." Slowly she brushed away Willow's hair and raised her face. "I didn't mean for this to be such a shock, Will. But your so good at keeping that friendly distance."

"It seemed safer to, after the Beer episode." Willow gazed at her friend. "This seems so unreal."

"Willow, for god sake say something or kiss me, let me know I'm not the only one who needs more." Buffy pleaded. And Willow's heart exploded.

She gave into years of wishing in that moment. Lowering her head, anticipation filling her, she raised it again, this time closer, quenching her hunger as their lips met. The sweet soft eagerness of Buffy's mouth met her. She found herself in Buffy's arms. 'Too sweet' she thought or did she whisper?

For, "Yes, you are." Came as the reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow felt her head floating with exhilaration, she had Buffy in her arms, she was kissing her and she was kissing back, oh boy was she! 'They' were moving towards her bed. Suddenly fear gripped her, insecurity hit her. 'What the hell am I doing. I must be a fool to think I know how to please her, she's had a man who's been around long enough to learn every trick in the book, what if we make love and she doesn't like it'. Willow froze.

Sensing a sudden retreat in Willow and Buffy pulled back to make eye contact.

As Willow met Buffy's eye's she saw a strange insecurity in her face. Gone was the confident slayer who had seduced her and in it's place the often hidden insecure Buffy, that few ever saw. Realising that she wasn't alone and that somehow making it something she had to fix, also made it easier to face her own demon's. "You do know that we don't have to do anything more tonight. Holding is fine. Kissing is way fine. I know we're both on unknown territory here, so no pressure, okay?" She softly ran the back of her hand along Buffy's chin, hoping to sooth her, remembering her first time. "I'm nervous too you know."

Buffy suddenly looked very foolish and young. "Yeh right, cos you've never been here before."

"True, I've never been here, with you in my arms, about to be in my bed, permitted to kiss and caress you, nope never been here before, well not for real anyway." Willow blushed at her bumbling confession.

"See there I am feeling all 'fear of built up expectations' woman and with one sentence you remind me that I'm not alone. I love you Will's." Buffy leaned forward and drank in Willow, at least that's how it felt. Ending the kiss Buffy pulled Willow back onto the bed, where they both giggled and held each other.

Buffy's heart was pounding, so loudly in her chest that she thought she would faint. The sweet and then sensual kisses that Willow reigned upon her, were making her head spin. She couldn't even recall how she had become naked, or more's the pity how Willow had.

The nearness of Willow, the scent, the touch, the feel, her senses were overloading and yet she wanted more, she wanted this woman to consume her, carry her away. Desperately she pulled away shaking her head.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned, observing her lover's flushed cheeks and short breaths. A moment of pride at the affect she was having, was all she allowed herself, before turning her full attention to her love.

"Sorry Will, brain overload. Just need to get a ………(gasp) handle on myself."

"Need a hand?" Asked Willow, with a sexy smirk.

More blood rushed to Buffy's face, as her heart leaped at the simple and true desire, she saw in he eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that. Normally it was hunger, need, lust or the thirst for conquest, she saw. But in Willow eyes she saw the desire to love, fully surrounding her.

She felt inadequate and unsure of herself, she knew she loved this woman more that she had ever loved anyone else in her life. But was she just being selfish, needy, hungry for what Willow could give her. No, it was so much more than that, it was this connection, this feeling that the world was only right if they were orbiting each other. They were meant to be, Willow was her soul mate, her split apart, she made Buffy make sense.

"Oh sweet heaven, if you help me anymore I think I will melt."

"Mmm, melting Buffy, now that would be a first." Willow replied and lowered her head again, to continue raining kisses on her love.

Buffy mind suddenly froze as Willow's lips moved down 'Oh God' resounded in her head 'Oh God, Yes.' Willow was heading where only hands had ventured before. 'Oh God, No.' Mentally she slapped herself – she knew this would probably be involved in making love to Willow, why was she freaking. 'What if I smell awful down there, no one ever wanted to do this to me before. Oh God, just the idea of Willow's lips on my….. Oh God, there must have been a reason why no one ever… Oh please be as soft and gentle as in my dreams. What if she hates the way I taste, what if mines different from other women's, what if…..' Right at this moment she would rather be unarmed and naked in the cemetery, face to face with the Master.

Willow moved slowly down drawn by the sweet scent of Buffy, now beginning to ooze from between her legs. Drawing a long deep breath, she drowned in her scent, as if falling into aromatic bliss. Slowly she moved between her legs, kissing the small mound of neatly trimmed, soft and naturally blond hair, as it led her to the Orchid in Buffy's garden. Her ministrations were drawing shakes, trembles and sharp intakes of anticipation from her love.

Willow paused, 'Ok now just a little more anticipation before…'

Buffy was going crazy between fear and longing. She could feel Willow's hot breath against her skin, against her, It was wonderful. Then she felt something soft, warm, against her…she arched uncontrollably, pushing herself against that wonderful…. 'Oh God.' Electricity shot up her body. Then it was removed 'Oh No.' Then it was back, stroking her most sensitive place, opening her up, laying her bare. With each lick, slow and deliberate, she settled into a series of shocks, begging and bliss….she found religion, she was a complete convert to the Goddess that lay between her legs, her Willow.

Willow could hear the soft moans leaving Buffy's lips, between gasps and sighs, with each stroke of her tongue. Her heart leapt at the pleasure she was giving her love and she felt herself becoming moist. 'Keep it slow girl, its her first time, make it special.' She reigned in the rush of passion, knocking at her door and settled her course. She was determined to ensure that Buffy would never be able to say those fearful words 'this was a mistake' in the morning. She wanted every memory, moment, first, taste and sweet sound.

"Oh God Willow. I Love you." Buffy almost shouted as she found her voice, through the sweet river of pleasure in which she was bathing.

Willow's heart leapt and she knew that now, was the time for another first. She moved down just a fraction, down towards Buffy's now glistening opening. Slowly she ran her tongue, down from the Orchid and into Buffy, dipping in and out. Drinking in Buffy's love juices, she placed the memory of every drop, taste, scent of Buffy's warm and wet centre in her heart, as her chest heaved with satisfaction, no more wondering, no more dreaming, she knew.

As she dipped her tongue yet again, two very strong thighs gripped the sides of her head and then she felt it, she was bathed in Buffy's juices – 'Oh My Sweet Goddess – I did that – little me!' A very stupid grin forced its way across her partially crushed face.

Every muscle tightened, as if she was being compressed whilst the top of her head seemed to begin to unscrew itself. 'So soon? Never been here so soon. Oh God. Just a few gentle strokes of that oh so innocent, soft and oh so hot tongue and she was undone. How the hell could she live up to that? Damn it girl your gonna learn, I am so not letting her ever do that to anyone else but me, ever again.'


End file.
